


Flirter avec la mort

by Isallys



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: La magie est capricieuse sur le Disque Monde, notamment quand on habite les rudes régions des Montagnes du Bélier. Des accidents inattendus peuvent parfois se produire, avec force magie, chèvres en pleine crise d'adolescence, convent de sorcières et autres extravagances.





	Flirter avec la mort

Une ombre noire traversait le ciel, bien au-delà des Montagnes du Bélier. Si quelqu'un avait été là pour le voir, cette personne aurait vu un cavalier sombre galoper à travers l'immensité céleste, ralentir en passant à la cime des arbres, et enfin se poser dans une clairière bien connue du voisinage. Mais bien sûr, dans cette région si reculée du Disque, il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour oser s'aventurer dans les bois par une nuit aussi calme. C'était presque contre nature, mais il n'y avait même pas un loup pour se faire entendre depuis le coucher du soleil.

Par conséquent, il n'y eut aucun témoin pour voir la Mort descendre de son destrier et observer longuement un sablier avant d'aller grattouiller le chat(1) de la maison. Pas âme  _qui vive_.

Cette clairière était connue comme demeure ancestrale de la famille Wood, dont des descendants semblaient occuper l'unique chaumière depuis toujours. Bien sûr, « connue » revêtait un sens particulier dans cette contrée. Disons que les trois quarts des commères des villages alentour avaient sans doute des histoires à raconter sur le grand-père, l'arrière-grand-mère, où le petit-fils de tel ou tel personnage qui était devenu, au fil des racontars, plus ou moins légendaires.

Depuis quelque temps, cependant, il n'y avait plus que Sophia qui y vivait. Être seule dans ces montagnes hostiles demandait pas mal d'organisation, et un bon gourdin à pointes. Comme celui qui restait accroché à la poutre du salon, c'est-à-dire toujours à portée de main, si on prend en considération la largeur de la chaumière.

Mémé Ciredutemps était venue à quelques occasions dans cette chaumière. Les sorcières étaient un peu le service public de la région, et elle avait notamment mis au monde les trois dernières générations de Wood, gardé en pension l'une des chèvres de la grand-mère de Sophia qui s'était cassé une patte, et avait soigné encore d'autres membres de la fratrie. Sophia se souvenait que la dame honorable proférait certaines sagesses parfois. Des choses qui n'étaient liées ni aux chèvres, ni aux arbres pour une fois. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à les comprendre.

Présentement, Sophia luttait avec une chèvre qui était allée se jucher à l'étage supérieur de la grange, par une prouesse gymnique incompréhensible. C'était une jeune chèvre qui traversait une période difficile de son développement où lutter contre toute forme d'autorité semblait opportun. Sophia traversait une période tout aussi difficile qui consistait à lutter contre toute forme de rébellion.

.oOo.

La Mort poussa la porte de la masure devant l'insistance du chat qui savait se faire comprendre. Il(2) avait un peu de temps devant lui, encore, aussi prit-il son temps avant de s'approcher de la porte de la grange. Il faut dire que les temps étaient calmes, le mage Rincevent venait tout juste de sauver le Disque d'une énième destruction orchestrée par les forces de la Basse-Fausse et le carnet de commandes de la Mort s'était soudainement vidé. Il se demandait si le destin n'avait pas perdu sa chemise à la dernière soirée poker du jeudi soir organisé au sommet du Mont Cori Celesti. Toujours était-il que ses soirées étaient désespérément vides depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours et qu'il se retrouvait, lui, la Mort, à se déplacer pour le bas peuple juste pour tuer le temps. Ce qui ressemblait tout de même à un comble !

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la grange lorsqu'un bêlement rageur se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri aigu. La jeune femme était étendue sur le sol dans une position très peu décente, mais la Mort ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il sortit de nouveau son sablier et abattit sa faux.

Une ombre fantomatique s'éleva au-dessus du corps, se releva prestement et, après avoir avisé l'inconnu qui se trouvait là, sur le seuil de la porte, se saisit du second gourdin qui était accroché le long de l'échelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- **J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes morte.**

\- Ah oui ? Quand bien même, vous allez déguerpir de chez moi ! »

La Mort se servit de sa faux pour pointer le corps inerte, étendu au sol, et Sophia rougit avant de rajuster ses jupons. Enfin, pas les  _siens_ , les siens…

La Mort était intrigué, du moins il l'aurait été s'il avait pu éprouver des émotions. Les ombres ne font pas partie du monde sensible, et les fantômes arrivent très rarement à y jouer un rôle. Enfin bon, se dit-il, elle disparaîtrait bientôt, et il avait encore le temps de grattouiller un peu le chat. Il se détourna de la jeune femme

« Et c'est tout ? Il ne se passe rien d'autre ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

« Je vais juste rester là, comme ça ? Ou vous allez m'emmener avec vous ? Est-ce que je suis un fantôme ? »

Encore un silence. La Mort n'avait aucun mal à ignorer les vivants comme les morts, on aurait pu appeler ça une déformation professionnelle. Sophia resta pensive un instant. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, mis à part qu'elle pouvait voir à travers ses mains, et qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Elle s'approcha d'une des chèvres et put la toucher sans problème. Elle jeta une œillade meurtrière sur celle qui était à l'étage et s'occupait à manger le foin.

Elle finit par retourner dans la pièce à vivre et par se plier aux coutumes des Montagnes du Bélier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posait une assiette de ragoût fumante devant son hôte, qui installé près de la cheminée et caressait un chat ronronnant. Sophie n'avait encore jamais vu cette sale bête émettre quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un feulement indigné lorsqu'elle s'en approchait.

«  **Vous êtes encore là ?**  demanda-t-il.  **Ce n'est pas normal.**

\- Ah, merci ! fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

-  **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le désagrément.**  » Il abaissa une nouvelle fois sa faux sur la jeune femme qui s'exclama, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Je suis un fantôme, c'est ça ? »

La Mort savait très bien ce qu'était un fantôme. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'en voyait pas un devant lui en ce moment même, mais il détestait paraître ignorant de certaines choses. Et un mort qui refusait de mourir, ça pouvait remettre en cause l'équilibre même de l'univers !

«  **C'est ça** , fit-il après un long moment.  **Un fantôme. Maintenant, vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui m'attend…**  »

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Sophia s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son corps. Pas de très loin, du moins. Elle avait pensé l'enterrer près du gros chêne où le reste de sa famille était aussi enterré… mais elle avait vite compris que si elle pouvait très bien y aller, elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais en revenir. Elle pourrait aussi enterrer le corps dans la grange, mais alors elle ne pourrait plus jamais sortir de la maison. Bien qu'elle appréciât de vivre seule dans ces bois, elle s'y était plus habituée qu'autre chose, elle adorait aller au village et au marché, où elle pouvait découvrir de nouvelles choses (à petites doses, tout de même, elle n'était pas hérétique), et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Et puis elle avait eu une idée.

Elle avait commencé par vérifier qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, en se piquant le doigt avant de se décider à s'incinérer. Elle avait installé le bûcher à bonne distance de la maison et maintenant, elle attendait tranquillement auprès des braises rougeoyantes. Après cela, elle pourrait très bien descendre au village avec son urne funéraire, c'est-à-dire en mettant un pot de confiture supplémentaire dans son sac.

.oOo.

La Mort était installé à son bureau. Il y avait eu une épidémie d'assassinats à Al Khali et il avait été éloigné des affaires courantes. Pour tout dire, il ne se souvenait même plus de Sophia, mais heureusement Albert était toujours là pour le rappeler à ses devoirs à l'heure du thé. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à écumer les grandes bibliothèques à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur cet étrange « fantôme » qui hantait les Montagnes du Bélier. Mais en vain.

.oOo.

La Mort avait encore attendu une semaine supplémentaire avant de se présenter les mains vides devant la porte de Sophia. Il lui avait présenté ses plus sincères excuses pour ne pas avoir réussi à accomplir son devoir. Elle l'avait invité à entrer.

Il faut dire que Sophia avait bien mis son plan à exécution : elle était allée au village comme d'habitude. Seulement personne n'avait semblé la remarquer. Il n'y avait eu que Mémé Ciredutemps pour la saluer, et tout le reste s'était juste étonné de voir un sac flotter dans les airs.

Sophia était morose, elle se sentait déjà plus horriblement seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne fit pas l'erreur de proposer du ragoût à la Mort, ni lui ni elle n'avaient vraiment besoin de manger. Ils parlèrent peu, même si elle était un peu curieuse des choses de la mort…

Le chat se fit beaucoup caresser, et tous trois passèrent une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble.

.oOo.

Albert s'inquiétait. Il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose d'étrange et d'anormal se passait avec son Maître, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose bougeait… changeait.

Ysabell avait également remarqué que son père se conduisait de manière étrange. Mais elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas si mal que ça comme changement.

Et en effet, la Mort faisant très souvent de petits écarts dans ses  _journées_  de travail pour aller passer un peu de temps auprès de Sophia.

.oOo.

Le printemps faisait son grand retour dans les Montagnes du Bélier. Sophia était en route pour aller voir Mémé Ciredutemps. Elle avait pris son temps pour se décider à venir parler de son petit problème. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment pressée qu'on y trouve un remède. Quoi ? Elle était morte jeune tout de même ! Elle comptait bien profiter du temps qu'il lui restait, même si elle avait conscience de jouer les prolongations.

.oOo.

Sophia ne pouvait plus vraiment parler avec beaucoup de personnes et elle appréciait vraiment ces soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble. La Mort lui manquait, elle avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie, et ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'il n'était pas venu.

Il y avait de l'orage ce soir-là, elle pouvait entendre la pluie ruisseler du toit et goutter à travers les quelques trous jusque dans les bols qu'elle avait disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Elle était installée devant la cheminée, et tricotait un pull pour passer le temps. Le chat était roulé à ses pieds et dormait doucement. Elle avait aussi appris à apprécier la compagnie du sale matou, qui était devenu un peu moins vicieux depuis que la Mort avait commencé à leur rendre visite.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à réparer la toiture, mais elle avait trop peur de tomber du toit. Elle savait bien que rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire que la dernière fois, mais elle n'avait quand même pas envie de retenter sa chance.

_Bom. Bom. Bom. Ploc…_

Sophia alla ouvrir la porte, le gourdin hérissé de pointes à la main. C'était la Mort, qui était là. On aurait été dans n'importe quel univers obéissant proprement aux lois de la physique, celui-ci aurait été ruisselant de gouttes et ses capes auraient été détrempées, elles lui colleraient les os. Mais sur le Disque, même les gouttes de pluie avaient peur de la Mort et préféraient faire un détour pour éviter de croiser son chemin. Elles y déployaient à peu près autant d'énergie qu'un mage de rang huit à l'Université de l'Invisible.

«  **Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Il y a eu une épidémie de peste, et Rincevent…**

\- Tu veux bien arrêter tes excuses et venir te mettre au chaud ? fit-elle avec douceur. Et oui, si tu veux, tu pourras te plaindre de Rincevent, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

.oOo.

Sophia était à nouveau installée dans la cuisine de Mémé, face à une tasse de thé aux couleurs et aux mouvements peu réconfortants. Ça sentait le truc magique, pas tout à fait honnête.

Mémé lui avait expliqué que pendant le dernier convent, elle avait abordé la question avec ses consœurs sorcières, de son cas problématique. Elles n'avaient trouvé aucun remède contre son problème. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient plutôt l'habitude de soigner les vivants, et non pas les morts… Elles avaient même invoqué un petit démon, mais il n'avait pu leur être d'aucune aide.

Sophia avait fini par parler, quelque part au milieu de leur conversation, de ses entrevues avec la mort. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait guère qu'avec Mémé, la Mort et ses chèvres qu'elle pouvait parler de ce genre de choses, le reste du pays refusant de la voir, et ses chèvres ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui apporter le moindre conseil. Mémé l'avait mise en garde : « Qui flirte avec la mort, épouse un cercueil. »

.oOo.

La phrase avait tourné dans son esprit pendant quelques jours, mais Sophia avait fini par arrêter de se torturer avec. Personne n'arrivait à la faire mourir correctement ? Eh bien, tant pis ! Elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de vivre pour autant.

.oOo.

La Mort le sentait, Azrael n'était pas content. Cette entrevue tournait mal et il était en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par son supérieur hiérarchique. Certes, il y avait peut-être eu un peu de relâchement ces derniers temps. Un tout petit peu… Ah ? Beaucoup ? Oh, ouais, c'est une question de point de vue…

La Mort ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotion, mais il était tellement passionné par les hommes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de  _penser_  ces sentiments. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit, notamment, à adopter sa fille, Ysabell.

.oOo.

Sophia fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Enfin, son autre anniversaire, celui de sa mort. Et de sa rencontre avec la Mort, qui était présent pour les festivités, par ailleurs.

La Mort essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les hommes, c'était un sujet qui le passionnait. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à imiter leurs émotions, et… ouais, si on mettait à part son apparence squelettique et les deux orbes bleus qui lui servaient d'yeux, il y arrivait un peu. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas acquis le sens des convenances.

«  **Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.**

\- Comment ça ne plus se voir ?

-  **Je veux dire… ici.**  »

Il y eut un silence.

«  **Ici-bas** , précisa-t-il. »

Sophia lui fit une scène. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, elle était plutôt calme et patiente, surtout depuis qu'elle était morte. Mais elle le mit tout de même à la porte sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de remplir ses devoirs auprès du chat. Elle était en colère, et elle se sentait trahie. Elle voulait vivre et elle trouvait qu'elle y arrivait plutôt bien si on omettait son apparence fantomatique.

.oOo.

La Mort passa cette nuit-là au Tambour Percé, dans l'honorable ville d'Ankh-Morpork, et essaya autant d'alcools à l'apparence plutôt repoussante que le barman accepta de lui servir.

.oOo.

Le temps passa. Sophia était toujours en colère. Et puis elle finit par pardonner. Puis par regretter. Et enfin par accepter(3).

Elle était tranquillement installée devant la cheminée. Le toit de la chaumière avait été réparé, tout avait été rangé, et Mémé devait passer le lendemain. Sophia grattouillait le chat sur ses genoux, et repensait à ce que la dame honorable lui avait un jour proféré : « Qui flirte avec la mort, épouse un cercueil. »

Sophia avait enfin compris. Elle se sentait somnolente, bercée par le ronronnement sourd du chat et la douce chaleur du feu… Elle ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

.oOo.

«  **Je t'attendais…**  »

* * *

1 Les chats sont un peu le genre de bestiau à s'adapter à n'importe quel climat pour peu qu'on leur donne un peu de magie. Sur le Disque-Monde, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller faire la sieste dans des recoins improbables de la maison de leurs esclaves pour collecter l'énergie magique : elle vient naturellement à eux. Les sorcières connaissent un mot de patois à l'apparence très savante pour désigner l'espèce de chat qui vit dans les Montagnes du Bélier : Shelaatinougmis et se traduit littéralement par Protecteur-aux-griffes-trop-acérées avec un petit vague dans le sens qui fait qu'on ne sait pas si le chat protège votre maison ou la sienne.

2 La Mort est masculin (n.d.a.).

3 L'auteur assume l'entière responsabilité pour ce résumé éhonté de la fin du récit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 2792
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à celui suivant :
> 
> \- Défis de saison : "Qui flirte avec la mort, épouse un cercueil"


End file.
